Cosas que Nunca Cambian
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: 1827. OneShot .- Una despedida forzosa, sentimientos escondidos por años y un rencuentro 7 años después, te puede hacer ver que las cosas pudieron ser diferentes desde un principio y que a pesar del paso del tiempo hay cosas que nunca cambian. Basado en un video MAD.


Y esto es lo que salio cuando me aburri en clase de Derecho y recorde la cancion y el hermoso MAD que me hace llorar cada que lo veo TT^TT

Bien, espero que les guste n.n con mucho cariño un tierno One-Shot 1827 recien salido de el horno.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

Basado en un MAD con el mismo nombre, con toques algo especiales unicos de Menko n.n -en pocas palabras el final es diferente al del video XD-

"Pensamientos"

-Habla de personajes-

Los dialogos entre #-"..."# son del interlocutor al otro lado de el telefono en la llamada.

"_Esto es la letra de la cancion" -_Oku Hanako, Kawaranai Mono.- (Sountrack de "La chica que saltaba atravez del Tiempo")

**~~~1827~~~** (Cambios de escena y/o tiempo)

Ahora si... A leer!

* * *

Cosas que nunca Cambian.

Capitulo Único.

_**-"Y, ¿Qué es lo que estaba escrito ahí?"- dijo señalando el lado derecho de el paraguas dibujado sobre el banco, en el cual solo había un garabato mal hecho intentando borrar el numero que con anterioridad estaba ahí, mientras que en el lado izquierdo reposaba un 18.**_

_**-"E-eso…amm"- desvió la mirada nervioso intentando evadir la pregunta**_

_**- "¿Es porque yo te gustaba verdad?" –una sonrisa satisfactoria se poso en sus labios cuando vio que el menor tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro. **_

_**- "E-eh amm b-bueno, eso…"**_

_**- "Respóndeme algo… ¿Aun te gusto?"**_

**~~~1827~~~**

"_Caminamos jugando por el camino de regreso._

_Sin ningún motivo hice que te enojaras._

_Quería ver más expresiones tuyas."_

Las clases en Namimori-chuu habían terminado ya hace bastante rato. El sol comenzaba a ponerse tornando al cielo de un anaranjado precioso. La escuela estaba vacía casi a su totalidad. Los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado por su club ya habían empezado a recoger sus cosas para retirarse de el plantel.

A pesar de que ya no había clases y las actividades de los club's habían terminado, Tsuna seguía sentado en su lugar pensativo, miraba exactamente una esquina de su escritorio como si fuera lo mas increíble de el mundo. El pequeño rectángulo de madera estaba lleno de dibujos mal hechos, caritas extrañas y ahí cerca de la esquina superior izquierda había un "Ai-Ai Gasa"* con dos números escritos bajo ella.

Y eso era lo que precisamente mantenía dubitativo al castaño.

-"¿Por qué justo hoy tengo que pensar mas de lo normal en algo así?"

Se decía mentalmente mientras su mirada perdía brillo y sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco. Con algo de frustración comenzó a rayar el número al lado derecho del paraguas y no fue hasta que escucho un tintineo y sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que volvió a la realidad.

- Itee! –grito poniendo ambas manos sobre el lugar afectado

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí, pequeño herbívoro?

- Hi-Hibari-san…

- Es hora de que vallas a casa…

- c-claro ya me iba –sonríe-

"_Esas grandes pupilas y voz llorosa,_

_Incluso ahora, lastiman mi corazón._

_De todas las personas que pasaron delante de mi,_

_siempre te seguía a ti"_

Se encaminaron juntos en dirección a la salida, Tsuna comenzó a cambiarse los zapatos bajo la atenta mirada del mayor y al terminar se quedo quieto y en silencio por unos momentos. Oculto su mirada bajo la sombra de sus cabellos y se dispuso a hablar con la verdad.

- Hey, Hibari-san…

Hibari levanto una ceja confundido y se sorprendió cuando vio el rostro de suma tristeza del menor en el momento en que se giro.

- Me voy a Italia –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que solo reflejaba dolor

Hibari abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedo estupefacto. Tsuna hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la salida deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

- Así que, este es el adiós… Gracias por todo y Sayonara…

Hibari se quedo anonadado y sin habla; y no fue hasta que escucho un "Kyo-san" de su mano derecha que volvió a la realidad. Y para cuando se dio cuenta ya había anochecido.

Ese día Nami-chuu perdió al estudiante mas torpe que habían tenido en toda su historia, y poco a poco el nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi, se fue olvidando para no quedar en la memoria de no mas de unos cuantos, en especial de un azabache que desde ese día, sintió un vació en su interior.

"_Buscaba algo que no cambiase._

_No olvidaré ese día,_

_Porque tengo un sentimiento _

_que sobrepasa las barreras del tiempo._

_Quiero verte ahora mismo."_

**~~~1827~~~**

# -"Kyoya!, ya te he dicho que tienes que venir, has estado aquí antes es el restaurante de mi viejo después de todo, vamos deja de ser tan antisocial y ven, sabes bien que todos nos reuniremos!..." #

- Deja de llamarme tan familiarmente!, Yamamoto Takeshi

"_Este sentimiento que cuelga en las luces de la ciudad,_

_Nunca te lo pude entregar._

_La noche nos separaba, ¿No es así?"_

# -"Maa maa, Tsuna regreso a Japón, han pasado 7 años, después de todos estos años lo volveremos a ver, ¿No deberías estar feliz?" #

- Herbívoro idiota…

Y con esa frase termino con la llamada, dio un gran suspiro y miro de reojo el pupitre a su izquierda.

Se dirigía a Nami-chuu cuando Yamamoto lo había llamado invitándolo a la reunión de todos esos herbívoros que se reunían para solo hacer desastres.

Y aun hablando por celular se dirigió al viejo salón de 'su jefe'. Y ahí estaba, intacto como la última vez que lo vio lleno de rayadero y garabatos simulando dibujitos muy mal hechos.

Le pareció verlo ahí sentado, pensando en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo que verdaderamente debía pensar. Viendo distraídamente por la ventana, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos clavados en la inmensidad de el cielo.

Inconcientemente estiro su mano para sentirlo, para tocarlo, pero de inmediato desapareció, no era nada más que una ilusión.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vio, el pequeño "Ai-Ai Gasa" con un número 18 en su lado izquierdo y un rayadero en el lado derecho.

Se sorprendió un poco y fue inevitable que un leve color carmín se pasara en sus mejillas. El sonido del tono de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. Había recibido un mensaje de el, un mensaje de la persona en la que había estado pensando minutos antes.

Una vaga sonrisa se posos en sus labio mientras lo leía.

" De: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Asunto: Iras a la reunión de hoy?

Ah pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, iras a la reunión en el restaurante de el padre de Yamamoto?.

Será divertido no crees?, inclusive Irie-san, Spanner y Dino-san irán.

Ojala podamos vernos.

Tsuna."

Kyoya sonrío sinceramente al terminar de leer el mensaje, y comenzó a buscar un número en especial en la agenda de sus contactos de su celular.

Era hora de arreglar las cosas y que fueran como debieron ser desde el principio.

**~~~1827~~~**

Tsuna había salido del hotel en donde se había estado hospedando, había ido a visitar a su madre y al salir había recibido una llamada de Yamamoto insistiendo, en que convenciera a su guardián de la nube para ir a la reunión que habían organizado por su regreso.

Le había mandado un mensaje y se camino tranquilo en dirección a el Restaurante de Sushi de los Yamamoto.

Observaba todo en su entorno, las casas, las calles, los pequeños detalles que habían cambiado en sus 7 años de ausencia.

Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido en aquellos lugares, su mirada se entristeció un poco y sonrío melancólicamente cuando vio a una pareja con uniforme de secundaria caminando tranquilamente tomados de las manos.

Las innumerables veces que quiso tomar esa blanquecina mano, todas aquellas veces que lloro por la confusión de sus sentimientos y esa anonadada mirada con un deje de sorpresa al momento de su despedida.

Una pregunta inundo su cabeza. "¿Y que hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho lo que siento?."

"_Mi voz mentía con un corazón que no veía._

_Sigue resonando en mi corazón._

_Cuando estaba perdido, me enamoré de ti."_

El timbre de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, alguien le llamaba, y ese alguien era Kyoya.

- Ho-hola?

# "-Han pasado 7 años… Sawada Tsunayoshi…" #

- Ah Hibari-san

# "- Porque no nos vemos antes, ven a Nami-chuu las clases han acabado y hoy no hay club's, te estaré esperando." #

Tsuna se sorprendió un poco cuando escucho el _'bip bip bip'_ indicándole que la llamada había terminado.

Tomo un camino diferente y con un paso más apresurado se dirigió a su antigua escuela.

Al llegar los recuerdos de nuevo bombardearon su mente, recordando todo lo que había pasado con sus amigos en aquellos pasillos y patios, todos aquellos recuerdos le habían sacado sonrisas y una que otra pequeña carcajada.

Subió las escaleras y se dirijo a su salón que estaba en el 3° piso. Y en uno de los largos pasillo por los que caminaba lo vio, vio a aquel pequeño prefecto de el comité disciplinario que pasaba a su lado, Tsuna se sonrojo un poco y cuando el Hibari pequeño le paso de largo se giro dispuesto a gritar su nombre, pero lo único que sintió fue un nudo en el estomago cuando no vio a nadie.

Soltó un gran suspiro y retomo su camino obligándose a relajarse. Jamas espero ver al azabache ahí, pensó que se encontraría en su oficina como siempre, pero a pesar de su nerviosismo sonrío un poco y le saludo amigablemente.

Habían pasado 7 años y en definitiva Hibari se veía diferente. Sus facciones eran más maduras, sus ojos se habían vuelto decididos y calculadores, su cabello había sido cortado y en lugar de llevar aquel uniforme que tanto le distinguía, llevaba aquel traje negro formal, con el que recordó haberlo visto en el futuro.

Kyoya había escuchado a alguien entrar, así que dirigió su mirada a la puerta y vio a su 'jefe', no era para nada aquel castaño que recordaba tiempo atrás, había crecido un poco, sus ojos seguían tan expresivos como siempre, pero al mismo tiempo demostraban seguridad, confianza y mucha madures –a pesar de que sus facciones seguían siendo algo infantiles-, su cabello castaño había crecido un poco, y con ese traje blanco que traía encima lo hacia relucir aun mas, en pocas palabras, era simplemente hermoso.

"_Buscaba algo que no cambiase._

_Ese día lo encontré en un lugar desconocido._

_Si pudiera ir contigo,_

_Podría renacer las veces que quiera."_

- Ah pasado bastante tiempo, ¿No es así? –dijo sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

- ¿Porque dejaste esto aquí?,¿Qué es lo que estaba escrito ahí?"- dijo señalando el lado derecho de el paraguas dibujado sobre el banco, en el cual solo había un garabato mal hecho intentando borrar el numero que con anterioridad estaba ahí, mientras que en el lado izquierdo reposaba un 18.

Las palabras de Kyoya los descolocaron un poco, miro el lugar al que señalaba el mayor y su sonrojo aumento. Su dedo apuntaba directamente a el paraguas que recordó haber dibujado aquel día hace 7 años.

Por mas que lo intento las palabras no lograban salir de su boca y sus nervios aumentaron cuando el azabache sonrió con diversión y su voz se volvió a escuchar.

- E-eso…amm- desvió la mirada nervioso intentando evadir la pregunta

- ¿Es porque yo te gustaba verdad? –una sonrisa satisfactoria se poso en sus labios cuando vio que el menor tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

- E-eh amm b-bueno, eso…

- Respóndeme algo… ¿Aun te gusto?

Hibari sonrío aun más cuando vio el ahora notoria sonrojo del castaño.

Tsuna entro en pánico y salio corriendo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas ardían y sentía que la vista se le nublaba, comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Kyoya corrió tras el, la sonrisa en su cara aun no se había ido, seguía ahí. Se sintió en los viejos tiempos, se sintió como aquel chico de 17 años mordiendo hasta la muerte a todos aquellos que alteraban la paz en su territorio. Se sintió igual de divertido que cuando perseguía a Tsunayoshi y este entraba en pánico.

Por su parte, el castaño se sentía acorralado, corrió era demasiado vergonzoso aceptar la verdad, sentía miedo de que Hibari se burlara de el o que sus sentimientos fueran formalmente rechazados. Y en un parpadeo comenzó a escuchar todo el bullicio que se escuchaba en los recreos durante su estadía en Nami-chuu, se sintió aquel chico de 15 años corriendo a esconderse para no ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Corrió y corrió sin mirar atrás, el ruido era cada vez mayo, probablemente ya se estuviera volviendo loco de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Doblo una esquina bajo las escaleras y sintió sus piernas temblar. Frente a el estaba aquel Hibari que había recordado ver aquella ultima vez hace 7 años, aquel prefecto que hacia su corazón acelerar.

Kyoya sonrío victorioso y camino hacia Tsuna que parecía encogerse con cada paso que daba, se veía igual de indefenso y tierno que en aquellos años de secundaria.

"_Abrazaba algo que no tenía forma,_

_Sin escuchar lo que iba quebrándose._

_El camino que caminé junto a ti,_

_Aún ahora, sigue brillando."_

El castaño comenzó a derramar lágrimas ante su pánico, el mayor se acerco a el y las retiro amablemente con su mano, se acerco mas y mas a el hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro y las palabras que pronuncio hicieron sonrojar aun mas a Tsuna.

- Esta vez no te dejare escapar…

El menor sonrío de felicidad y abrazo a Hibari por el cuello al sentir que los labios de Hibari se posaban sobre los de el. Era un beso tierno, pausado nada lujurioso, pero si cargado de amor.

Se separaron a falta de aire, y se miraron a los ojos, Tsuna comenzó a derramar aun mas lagrimas pero esta vez de felicidad, Kyoya lo abrazo por la cintura y lo atrajo mas hacia si, beso la mejilla de Tsuna llevándose las lagrimas que caían y le sonrío sinceramente.

- Te amo…

"_Buscaba algo que no cambiase._

_No olvidaré ese día._

_Tengo un sentimiento que sobrepasa las barreras del tiempo._

_Quiero verte ahora mismo._

_Quiero verte ahora mismo."_

Tsuna se sonrojo hasta las orejas y comenzó a llorar aun mas, Hibari entro un poco en pánico y empezó a darle palmaditas en la cabeza al menor intentando calmarlo.

Tsuna comenzó a calmarse y levanto la mirada aun con una mano en su ojo intentando detener las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban acuosos su nariz roja por el anterior llanto e hipeaba de repente a causa del sentimiento.

Kyoya se sonrojo ante la dulce y moe imagen del menor, inclusive pensó ver florecitas flotando del aire.

El menor recupero la compostura, y se abrazo al azabache, ocasionando que se sonrojara aun mas.

-T-tsunayoshi…?

- Hibari idiota!

A Hibari le apareció una venita en su cien y se sintió un poco ofendido, pero todo su 'enfado' termino cuando vio el rostro sonriente de Tsuna al separarse de el.

- Yo también te amo…

La nube sonrío sinceramente y se acerco a el para fundirse de nuevo en un beso. El tono del celular del menor los hizo bajar de su nube. Era una llamada de su guardián de la lluvia.

Tsuna se alejo un poco y después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el colgó, se acerco a el mayor y le sonrío.

- Deberíamos ir a la reunión nos están esperando…

Hibari bufo molesto y lo cargo por el hombro sorprendiendo a Tsuna. Siguió caminando ignorando las quejas del menor y después se dijo una simple oración…

- Odio las multitudes, los demás herbívoros pueden esperar…-dijo seductoramente a su oído

Tsuna se sonrojo en demasía y se tapo la cara con ambas manos y sintió que humo salía de sus orejas.

Bueno, después de todo, hay algunas _cosas que nunca cambian._

* * *

***"Ai-Ai Gasa" **: Cuando estas enamorado, sueles escribir las iniciales o los nombres de tu enamorado y el tuyo dentro de un corazon. Pues en Japón es diferente. Tradicionalmente, en Japon, se utiliza un paraguas (en vez del corazon como otras culturas). Se le llama "Ai Ai Gasa" es representado por un paraguas y suele escribirse el nombre de los enamorados en cada lado (verticalmente, como se escribe en Japón) Se utiliza el paraguas ya que su kanji con la palabra "amor" se escriben igual...entonces el símbolo representa que compartirán un mismo hogar la pareja.

Taadaa :3

¿Que les ha parecio?

El video me causa mucha ternura y se me sale una que otra lagrimita de lo tierno que es -soy muy sentimental ;A; esque no se es hermoso-. Lo del "Ai-Ai Gasa" se me hace muy romantico -Cito, yo no soy muy romantica pero aveces tengo mis momentos w-

Y pues en un momento de aburrimiento durante mi clase de Derecho -la verdad no se porque me dan derecho si solo estudio la preparatoria, me aburre mucho :c- comenze a tararear la canción bajito y comenze a escribir, me tarde toda la hora y la hora que siguio en terminarla xD.

Igual y me gusto como quedo, y espero que a ustedes tambien :33

Meresco un review? -espero que si xD-

Nos leemos en los comentarios y en mis otros fics!

Besos!

Mataa nee~~

Menko ha cerrado sesion(?)


End file.
